


Sherlock Holmes

by Srunicornbluee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srunicornbluee/pseuds/Srunicornbluee





	Sherlock Holmes

Ésta es una historia que surgió de mini-historias que he ido subiendo a una pagina de Facebook acerca de esta pareja, donde Sherlock es el personaje interpretado por Benedict Cumberbatch y Holmes es el personaje interpretado Robert Downey Jr. Para fines de ponerlos en contexto pondré al principio las primeras mini-historias que nos llevaron a los acontecimientos que relataré en este One-shot

Holmes se encontraba aburrido tocando su violín pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos pocos minutos, se había encontrado con lo que se podría ser su otro yo, aunque fuera completamente diferente a simple vista, luego de unos minutos se ve interrumpido por Sherlock, que llegaba con una expresión de sorpresa ante todo lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Me da curiosidad – dijo Holmes mientras jugueteaba con el arco del violín – creo que estoy con ánimos de experimentar  
\- Holmes – su voz era temerosa, no sabía dónde estaba ni lo que pasaba y se estaba empezando a sentir intimidado - ¿qué harás?  
\- Creo que lo importante no es lo que yo haré, es lo que tu harás, acércate  
Sherlock por curiosidad más que nada obedeció a su compañero, dio pequeños pasos, bastante inseguro de si era lo que debía hacer o uno, una vez estando lo que él creyó suficientemente cerca se detuvo y lo miró expectante.  
\- Bien – una sonrisa pervertida se le dibuja en el rostro a Holmes – ahora desnúdate – le ordenó mientras apuntaba a todo su cuerpo con el arco del violín

\- Deja de sonreír tanto – Holmes intentaba de sonar molesto, pero solo pudo sonar divertido y complacido  
Todo ya había pasado y Holmes luego de eso simplemente se volvió a vestir y se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenía en su departamento, mientras que Sherlock aún se retorcía en la cama, había una zona muy específica de su cuerpo que le dolía levemente.  
\- Podrías haber sido más cuidadoso  
\- Quizás la próxima vez lo sea – sonrió de solo pensar en lo que podría hacer la próxima vez  
\- ¿Quién dice que habrá una próxima vez?  
Sherlock finalmente decidió levantarse, quitó las sabanas de la cama en la que lo habían dejado y en envolvió en ellas, caminó hasta donde estaba Holmes y lo miró de forma desafiante.  
\- Además, quien dice que si hay una próxima vez vas a ser tú quien tendrá que ser cuidadoso – lo besó mientras sonrió con perversión en esa sonrisa  
Finalmente se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a Holmes, sin poder evitar mostrar una expresión de dolor, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sherlock finalmente había decidido por vestirse, se volvió a poner el traje que tenía y decidió quedarse de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, creyó que en esos momentos era la mejor decisión  
\- Entonces tú eres Sherlock Holmes – Sherlock asintió – tu mejor amigo es John Watson y no me digas, Moriarty es tu archienemigo  
\- Casi, a pesar de que Jim Moriarty existe, mi archienemigo es Fatcroft – Holmes lo miró extrañado – Mycroft, mi hermano  
\- Cómo sea el punto es que prácticamente somos la misma persona  
\- Sólo que yo vengo de otra época  
\- Ese es un buen detalle  
Holmes se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Sherlock, una vez delante de él lo comenzó a examinar detalladamente.  
\- Eres muy alto  
\- Tú eres demasiado pequeño  
Sherlock bajó hasta su altura y lo besó débilmente.  
\- Tienes ojos claros, no como los míos, me recuerdan a Watson – Holmes continuó sin inmutarse  
\- A mí no me interesa eso realmente – Sherlock tomó de las manos a Holmes, haciendo que quedara él de espaldas a la pared – yo lo único que quiero saber es como volver a mi época – lo besó delicadamente en los labios y luego lo comenzó a besar en el cuello – hasta que no sepa cómo hacerlo puedo disfrutar de la situación en la que estoy

Los labios de Sherlock volvieron a los de Holmes, quien en un principio se negaba levemente pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a ceder y a participar más activamente en ello, siendo él quien comenzaba a jugar con su lengua, lamiendo levemente los labios de Sherlock, el que apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía de Holmes.  
\- Si me sueltas probablemente pueda ser más divertido  
Sherlock soltó sus manos y lo miró expectante, a lo que Holmes lo volvió a besar y sus manos fueron directo al cinturón de Sherlock.  
\- Si vas a volver a tu época también seré yo quien aproveche de toda esta situación  
\- Eso me gusta – comenzó a besar el cuello de Holmes – aunque si seguimos haciendo este tipo de cosas más tiempo nos demoraremos en solucionarlo  
\- Somos Sherlock Holmes – sonrió con superioridad – de verdad ¿cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome encontrar una solución?  
\- Bueno, pensándolo así tienes razón, no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo  
Sherlock llevó sus labios al odio de Holmes y susurró muy levemente y con una voz muy grave “Sherlock” y luego mordió su oreja, lo que provocó un pequeño escalofrió en Holmes, nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amigo lo llamaba por su nombre y eso de alguna forma lo excitaba demasiado.

Sherlock lo tomó por la cintura, lo apoyó contra la pared y lo besó cada vez con más pasión mientras Holmes batallaba para poder quitarle el cinturón y así estar cada vez más cerca de quitarle los pantalones, Holmes no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, en su época no era habitual que se usaran, o por lo menos no era habitual que él lo usara.  
\- Te veo un poco complicado con eso – una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras sus labios aún rozaban los de Holmes  
\- Eres un idiota, fue mucho más fácil cuando tú te desnudaste  
\- Esta vez no será tan sencillo – llevó sus manos a su cinturón, se lo quito y lo soltó para que callera al piso – pero si no te lo pongo un poco más fácil esto no va a terminar nunca  
Las manos de Holmes fueron rápidamente al desabotonar el pantalón de Sherlock y a bajar directamente el cierre, una ver terminó Sherlock lo tomó de las manos y las volvió a poner a los lados de la cabeza de Holmes  
¿Creíste que te daría completa libertad? – mordió levemente el cuello del otro – ahora no será tan fácil como la vez anterior

Se besaron, con cada vez más intensidad mientras Holmes intentaba cada vez con más fuerza que Sherlock soltara sus manos para volver las suyas propias al pantalón del más alto y poder quitárselo de una vez, Sherlock comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo levemente, obteniendo leves gemidos de Holmes.  
\- Di mi nombre – se susurró Sherlock a su oído  
\- Nunca lo haré, es demasiado raro ya pensar que mi otro yo está teniendo sexo conmigo – Sherlock lo miró a los ojos  
\- Entonces ¿quieres que me detenga?  
Sherlock finalmente soltó las manos de Holmes y se alejó unos pasos de él, estudiando meticulosamente cada una de sus acciones, luego de unos segundos Holmes ya no pudo continuar con su posición e hizo lo que había estado esperando hacer por un largo rato, llevó sus manos al borde del pantalón de Sherlock, terminó por bajárselo, también bajando su bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo.  
\- ¿No que no querías hacer este tipo de cosas? – una sonrisa petulante se le dibujó en el rostro a Sherlock  
\- Solo cállate y disfrútalo  
Holmes se puso de rodillas delante de Sherlock, apreciando atentamente el miembro ya erecto de Sherlock, el que comenzó a acariciar levemente con las manos, estudiándolo con cuidado, al igual que las reacciones de Sherlock, luego de unos cuantos gemidos del más alto, Holmes comenzó a lamer delicadamente, a introducir el miembro en su boca, cada vez más profundo, haciendo que Sherlock lo tomara de la cabeza y enredara sus dedos en el cabello de él, incentivándolo a que cada vez siguiera con más velocidad, ímpetu y dedicación, Holmes se afirmó de las caderas de Sherlock lo que le dio libertad de realizar diferentes movimientos, lo que hizo que Sherlock gimiera con voz grave y que acabara finalmente dentro de la boca de Holmes, el que luego de eso se volvió a poner de pie, quedando apropósito en contra de la pared nuevamente.  
\- Creí que esto era demasiado raro para ti – besó levemente su cuello - ¿te gustaría continuar?  
Holmes asintió, Sherlock le bajó los suspensores, luego le bajó los pantalones para finalmente bajarle el bóxer, le dio la vuelta y lo puso contra la pared lo más que pudo, llevo una se sus manos al necesitado miembro de Holmes y lo comenzó a acariciar con cuidado.  
\- Creo que ahora ya es tiempo de que acabes tú  
Sherlock comenzó a besar y morder el cuello de Holmes mientras su manos recorría por completo el miembro, haciendo que gimiera una y otra vez, muriéndose de ganas que gimiera su nombre sabiendo lo retorcido que era eso, Sherlock tomó las caderas de Holmes con su mano libre, provocando leves arañazos y acercando provocativamente su cadera a la de Holmes haciendo que él sintiera como Sherlock ya estaba nuevamente erecto y preparado para continuar con eso, Sherlock continuó provocándolo mientras movía levemente sus caderas contra las del otro, y lo acariciaba con la delicadeza suficiente para hacerlo gemir y que luego de un tiempo acabara en la mano de Sherlock, el que en el primer momento se molestó levemente por haber ensuciado su mano, pero luego de pensarlo bien y en la época que estaban creía que realmente eso sería de gran ayuda.  
\- Creo que esto me servirá, es lo más similar que podríamos tener a un lubricante – hizo una pequeña pausa y jalando levemente del cabello de Holmes le susurró al oído – no querría hacerte daño, además, te dije que esta vez sería yo quien debía ser cuidadoso  
Sherlock comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza la espalda de Holmes, apreciando cada uno de los detalles, él sabía que era egocéntrico y que la mayor parte del tiempo solo pensaba en él por sobre los demás, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a ser tan fuerte ese amor propio que ya se estaba enamorando de Holmes.  
\- Fuera de broma – lo tomó por las caderas – realmente seré lo más cuidadoso que pueda  
Holmes asintió y Sherlock llevó sus dedos a la entrada de Holmes, introduciendo levemente uno de sus dedos, lo que hizo que Holmes arqueara la espalda y comenzara a gemir, el dedo de Sherlock comenzaba a entrar y salir, una y otra vez, haciendo leves círculos, para luego introducir otro, lo que intensificó los gemidos de Holmes, el que se aferraba a la pared lo mejor que podía mientras las piernas le temblaban y cuando finalmente introdujo el tercer dedo Holmes apoyó su frente en la pared con mucho esfuerzo para poder mantenerse de pie.  
\- Vas a tener que prepararte para esto  
Sherlock quitó sus dedos de donde estaban y llevó su miembro a la entrada de Holmes, el que suspiró a la espera de lo que venía luego de eso, Sherlock lentamente introdujo su miembro hasta lo más profundo que pudo, lo tomó por las caderas mientras Holmes se intentaba de aferrar a las paredes para no caer, Sherlock se comenzó a mover, para luego comenzar a hacer cada vez más rápidos sus movimientos, tomando sus caderas con fuerza mientras gemía en el oído de Holmes, el que lo acompañaba en un coro de gemidos que inundaba toda la habitación.  
\- Holmes – le susurró Sherlock al ido mientras llevaba su mano al miembro del otro – creo que debemos terminar – comenzó a acariciarlo con cuidado – ¿estás de acuerdo?  
Holmes solo fue capaz de asentir débilmente y a lo que Sherlock comenzó a intensificar sus movimientos y comenzó a acariciar su miembro con más y más dedicación hasta que finalmente los dos acabaron, Sherlock dentro de Holmes y Holmes ensuciando tanto la mano de Sherlock como la pared.  
\- Eso – Holmes intentaba de recobrar el aliento – fue demasiado – se dio la vuelta y se mantuvo de pie dejando la espalda contra la pared  
\- Entonces no te gustó – una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, pero un poco de inseguridad permanecía dentro de él  
\- Ese es el problema – se colgó a su cuello – me gustó demasiado y esto cada vez es más retorcido  
\- ¿No crees que eso lo hace aún más interesante?  
\- Creo que eso es lo que lo hace más interesante, somos Sherlock Holmes, pensamos igual, no lo olvides  
Holmes en esos momentos al ver a los ojos a Sherlock no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y mucho menos lo que estaba sintiendo, un poco de amor, eso era lo que estaba comenzando a cercar y realmente no sabía que hacer, no sabía que significaba eso y de alguna forma comenzó a tener miedo de todo eso.  
Holmes logró salir de donde lo tenía encerrado Sherlock y sin poder voltear a verlo a la cara camino lentamente hasta llegar a su sillón que siempre ocupaba cuando pensaba, cuando había algo que requería un poco más de esfuerzo e hizo lo que debía hacer, pensar.  
Sherlock se extrañó de la forma en la que estaba actuando, pero él sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía como lucia cuando tenía algo que pensar y sabía perfectamente que Holmes era eso lo que hacía, lo que necesitaba hacer. Sherlock se acercó a él lentamente, intentando de que no se alejara, que permaneciera ahí y le dejara hablar, debían hablar acerca de lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Holmes – Sherlock se puso delante de él y se arrodilló, posando una de sus manos en la rodilla de Holmes, mirándolo directamente al rostro, mientras él le evitaba la mirada – seamos racionales con esto, piénsalo un segundo, es como – hizo una pequeña pauso haciendo círculos con la mano – una masturbación  
\- ¿En serio crees eso? – lo vio a los ojos y vio la mentira en ellos  
\- No sé para qué preguntas – suspiró – mira, yo sé que esto es una cosa demasiado retorcida – apoyó su cabeza en la rodilla de Holmes – dame un segundo  
Sherlock se puso de pie y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, lentamente mientras lo veía a los ojos, luego de unos segundos se quitó la camisa y quedó completamente desnudo.  
\- Sé lo retorcido que es – Sherlock volvió al lugar donde estaba – pero dime que esto no te encanta y que no quieres continuar – Sherlock llevó sus dedos a la cabeza del miembro erecto de Holmes que se había preparado con solo ver a Sherlock desnudarse  
\- Ok – echó la cabeza hacía atrás y tomó a Sherlock de la cabeza, luego del mentón haciendo que lo viera a los ojos – pero esta vez – rozó sus labios con su pulgar y le sonrió – seré yo quien tenga que ser cuidadoso contigo – Sherlock simplemente pudo asentir  
Sherlock se puso de pie y caminó en dirección contraría a Holmes, directo a la cocina.  
\- No escapes de mi – Holmes se había comenzado a poner de pie cuando Sherlock lo detuvo  
\- No estoy escapando, solo voy a buscar algo que vamos a necesitar  
Sherlock continuó su camino hasta la cocina, inspeccionó cada rincón esperando encontrar lo que sería lo más parecido a un lubricante que se podría encontrar en esa época tan arcaica, lo que lo hizo pensar en lo fácil que sería conseguirlo en la suya, luego de conseguir lo que se asemejaría más, caminó hasta Holmes y justo delante de él se detuvo.  
\- ¿Y eso qué es? – definitivamente Holmes no conocía acerca de ese tipo de cosas  
\- Esto nos ayudara a que luego no me duela demasiado – sonrió – bueno, ya sabes donde  
\- Eso me parece una buena idea – lo tomó y lo inspeccionó con cuidado – ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con él  
\- Lo pones en tus dedos, así – Sherlock vertió lo que creyó lo suficiente – luego al igual a como yo lo hice comienza a introducir un dedo, hasta que creas que ya puede entrar un segundo y lo mismo con el tercero, luego cuando creas que eso – dijo tocando levemente la cabeza del miembro de Holmes – puede entrar, quitas los dedos y luego lo cambias por eso y luego la fiesta, para ti, comienza, porque la mía comenzaría con el primer dedo – sonrió divertido  
\- Suena bien – comenzó a esparcir el liquido en los dedos con el pulgar  
Sherlock se subió al regazo de Holmes y se mantuvo con las caderas lo suficientemente levantadas como para que Holmes pudiera llegar a su entrada sin problema, Holmes se miró las manos y se preparó para comenzar, por instinto llevó su dedo medio a la entrada de Sherlock, introduciéndolo lentamente, casi probando si es que lo estaba haciendo bien y cuando estaba seguro de lo que hacía, comenzó a hacerlo salir y entrar, él no sabía que más hacer en ese momento, pero era suficiente para Sherlock, no solo con sus movimientos, sino con lo que eso representaba, lo que hacía que Holmes se sintiera cada vez más seguro de lo que hacía, luego del primer dedo un segundo dedo lo siguió y luego de un tiempo un tercero, Sherlock comenzaba a besar a Holmes y todo eso hacía que ambas respiraciones estuvieran cada vez más agitadas, mientras gemían uno en los labios del otro, cuando Holmes creyó, aunque un tanto inseguro, que Sherlock finalmente estaba preparado quiso continuar, pero en ese momento Sherlock lo detuvo y apenas pudiendo articular palabra le susurró.  
\- Creo que será necesario que también viertas el líquido ahí  
Holmes entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y vertió un poco del liquido en su miembro y con un poco de temor comenzó a entrar en Sherlock, el que soltó un suspiró y se aferró con fuerza a los hombro de Holmes, una vez Sherlock sintió que Holmes entraba completamente en él hizo que las manos de él se aferraran a sus caderas y fue a su labios besándolo con necesidad mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre Holmes, haciendo que entrara y saliera de él, una y otra vez, lo que hacía que no fuera solo Sherlock quien perdía el aliento en gemidos, sino que también Holmes lo acompañaba y gemían uno contra el otro en sus labios. Luego de un rato Holmes pensando en todo lo que Sherlock había hecho cuando él era el activo llevó su mano al miembro de Sherlock, acariciándolo levemente, a lo que Sherlock quitó la mano y negó mientras la respiración agitada no le permitía hablar, Holmes simplemente asintió y permitió que Sherlock continuara con lo que estaba, y luego de un momento Holmes acabo dentro de Sherlock, mientras que él acabó manchando completamente el abdomen de Holmes.  
\- Es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas con alguien  
Sherlock suspiró y lo volvió a besar en los labios un poco antes de hacer que Holmes saliera de él, volvió a la cocina y limpió a Holmes, se volvió a subir a su regazo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Holmes.  
\- Por lo que yo recuerdo apenas nos vimos fui yo quien te sometió a ti – le acarició el cabello mientras le sonreía tiernamente  
\- Si, pero fuiste un bruto, me dolió por un buen rato – lo miró al rostro con una leve expresión de pena – pero si me das un beso te perdonaré  
Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar con ternura, ya no les importaba si lo que hacían era correcto o no, solo se preocupaban de lo que sentían y en ese momento no podían ser más felices.


End file.
